User talk:Lanate/Archive 4
Dot Digimon I can't find Bandai of Japan's digimon toys, but I would think that if it has been officially released, then it's "canon" (even Gallantmon Chaos Mode). It should probably be noted that it's only been released in America, though.KrytenKoro 01:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :On a related note, we also need to add Agumon Hakase, Blobmon, Fujitsumon, Amon, and Umon.KrytenKoro 02:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also, "Housemon" (from the Tokyopop manga, Digimon Adventure Vol. 5). Puppetmon's house monster is considered a Digimon in that manga.KrytenKoro 02:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, we have two different situations here - Japanese Digimon who don't have an individidual existence (meaning, we can't get a picture of them, and don't know what the levels are), and American Digimon with uncertain canon status. I think we might create two new list split-off's - List of Digimon with unknown level and List of Dub-only Digimon (or "America-only"). So, for List 1, we could have: *Blobmon *Fujitsumon *KoDokugumon (is this even an official name?) *ChibiKiwimon (is this even an official name?) *Amon *Umon *Housemon and for the other: *DotGaomon *DotLalamon *DotKamemon *DotKudamon *Gallantmon Chaos Mode *Snowballmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) *Snowmanmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) That should solve problems of uncertain canonicity or level, and since there's necessarily not going to be much info on these Digimon, they will probably remain unsplit.KrytenKoro 17:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat. I'm fine with having them split or remain in the main lists, so do what you want, and I'll try to help.KrytenKoro 23:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk draft Unless I forgot somewhere where SkullGreymon is an NPC, this is all the Dusk info on SkullGreymon, besides its profile which would be incorporated into the general species profile, and its attacks which would be incorporated into the attack lists. Strikeout anything you don't think would be appropriate for the general profiles.KrytenKoro 02:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to start adding drafts like this to the pages? Is there any info in it you don't think is necessary? 06:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::It occurs to me that the level, exp, and item drops of the Digimon as encountered in the wild might also be important. Should we include those?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Draft Okay, I've started work on the MOS draft again, but I also really need to get off my bum and work on selling my old textbooks and aggressively pursuing a job, so it would be nice if you could work on it too. Cheers! 01:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Card blurbs Discussion at User_talk:Ned_Scott#Card_blurbsNot even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Todo list Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list. And we're off! Please go to User talk:Ned Scott#Reply.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 21:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've uploaded a zip file of all the available english card scans on megaupload here. I've also started on a main page for the Card Wiki, but I really have no idea how it should look. If we can, it would be a good idea to have a different sidebar, or if not, list the card series as a table of contents on the page itself. The categories I started with the Agumon cards should also have links somewhere. The guidelines for the card wiki are going to be pretty simple - we just need to summarize the agreement with Cyberdramon, and point to the different card infobox templates. It will be much simpler than the overall MoS draft we've yet to finish.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Todo The Card Wiki isn't really our biggest priority right now - it's basically just stress-relieving for me, which is why I've been working on it so much. Don't worry about it. I think the biggest tasks right now are to finish the MoS draft, and go through dealing with mis-aimed or uncategorized redirects, basic cleanup of orphaned/broken pages (using the special pages links), and images. Part of cleaning up the redirects would be to ensure that whatever they point to is actually there, so we need to go through and make sure that the various X and other variation Digimon are all there. We also need to try to get the remade infobox running, or figure out what whether we want to use it at all. Finally, we need to deal with the newly made character pages or other near-stub articles that should be filled out. The Card game articles especially should get some information on how to play, for example.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, speaking of the Card Wiki, do we want to add the necessary aspects of it to the MoS draft? Furthermore, I believe we should add something about how to name the different sort of images. Like cards, characters (do we even have a standardised variation for the human ones?), shots for the episode guides, items, cuts from the manga, etc. :And do anyone of us know anyone who knows all (or most) of the rules of the Japanese variation of the game? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 17:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia The state of Digimon articles on wikipedia is a shitpile, and when I try to deal with it, I get crap for it. The articles continue to be deleted or trimmed as time goes on, and I honestly don't see what the point is in even continuing to treat Digimon Wiki as a "sub-wiki" of wikipedia. Can I go ahead and remove the "also on wikipedia" templates from our articles? Basically, do any of us care about trying to port back info to wikipedia, or is the wikipedia side of the project dead? I certainly haven't seen any Digimon activity there for a year, and I'm personally quitting wikipedia because I can't stand it any more. 05:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with Kryten Koro over there, the wikipedia articles are crap, it's better if Digimon Wiki just works seperate from Wikipedia, so I think we should get rid of the "also on wikipedia" templates.Dinomino21 09:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Fan Digimon ok,so i kno about the fanfic thing,but i wat i wanted 2 ask was that can u make variations/subspecies of real digimon(under the word fan).if its possible,can u put it at the variations/subspecies section of the real digimon?if u dont get it,i'll explain it later.--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :No. Absolutely no fanmade information in the main article space. If it's not official, it must be under "Fan:". 22:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) QUESTION: So basically we can like plan videogames, series, mangas, or create digimon in ths wiki just as long as it has FAN: accompanied with it??--Kitaram101 00:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RTE Okay, how do we kill this damn thing? 23:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Fan Ehhh.... the NSWF and the GFDL ?????? HUH???? what are those? Excuse my ignorance... kinda new to this whole thing... sorry :( ..... So wait, can you like explain me? lol... cos kinda I'm like wanting to design this video game as project to present to Bandai or idk whoever makes the Digimon videogames.. and also some other ideas, and if I could do them in this wiki it could be of soooo much help, especially given that people will know about it and perhaps comment and help me improve it, y'know?? Lol.... I think I'm just rambling sorry lol. Well... lol... okay, huh?--Kitaram101 02:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'm not a cocky person so if someone like uses my ideas fine by it, as long as they can make the project pass. I'm not in for the money, I'm in for the creation. So basically I can create a page here called Fan:DigimonVGProject and it wouldn't getting like sued or anything? Just as long as it keeps the Fan: thingo there, right? --Kitaram101 02:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! =D also, can I ask you for a favor? You seem to be very helpful, can we like chat some time cos I got like millions of doubts (digimon-related Lol) and it'd be a waste if I just published them continuously here lol, perhaps you could help me out with the VG! That'd be awesome! Thanks--Kitaram101 03:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hey, just noticed u completely ignored my msg so lol.... thats fine =D lol, but like if ya not gonna add me i'll just erase my msn in case sumone like takes it lol... someone undesired per se lol. Thx anyway for your help =D DataSquad SkullGreymon has every aspect that I know of for DWDD info, but it might be missing one (plot, I think). I think I might have started a Data Squad template with Minervamon or Merukimon, but I might not have. 04:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) CD exclusives Is anyone working on these? Mattwo 10:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Heads up Hey lanate,its me kazu the unofficial user.Just a heads up theat the user Lucasss deleted the Veemon page .Notably the only page that has been yet this week.-Kazu Sagittarimon Hi, I'm the one who left the edit, I just forgot to log in. Sorry. XP Gear-Richie 18:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi... hi, im new here and i wished to know if you need help with anything from adventure and 02... I can do the quotes, the dubbing changes, warever... I can even add more digimons! Scratch the last one --' well, if you need help with anything from adventure and 02, count me in :) Ps- I love boysex stories! xD Grimmon Wow, we don't really do so much anymore. Sorry I've been gone so much, I'm going to try to really get into channel translations more. We should really finish up that MoS Draft soon, though. Ja wiki lists the Grimmon evolutions as Champion, Ultimate, Mega. However, it's a wiki, so I wanted to check where you got your info that they were all Megas. Thanks! 16:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :That...wasn't me, was it? If I was rude to you then I apologize, I can't imagine why I would've done it. 01:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Getting Started I would like very much to help this wikia as best I can, however, I'm at somewhat of a loss for how to work the edit screen. This language seems to have some base in HTML, which i am somewhat versed in, but nonetheless, I am having trouble figuring out how to do certain things, and indeed, where help is needed. Any pointd in the right direction would be greatly appreciated. thank you, Paulthegreat103 13:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Channel It was working for me when AncientTroiamon was revealed, but before that and now, it never lets me access unless I use a Japanese proxy server. The server does work with url's, so we could rework the links to go through it, but it would be inelegant. It might be a better solution for us to create an article on Digimon Channel and the Digimon Dictionary (lord knows we need one, its address is even part of ZeedMillenniummon's rings), redirect the citations to the article, and then have the proxy link there. 23:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :It may be due to where I live, but it definitey won't let me access it unless I go through a Japanese server first. Ainz reported a similar problem, so it's not just me. 23:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hi talk about what I'm sorry Vande e-mailed me back, and explained that they had posted the e-mails to DMA. The entire brunt of the anger seems to be at me anyway, not the Digimon Wiki, so I've gone there and given my rebuttal to the statements. I'll be sure to keep the Digimon Wiki out of this and absorb any blame myself, but I'm just not mature enough to let criticisms of me stand. Sorry. 02:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I know I said it before, but now that I've given a rebuttal to explain why I said what I said, and why we do what we do, I seem to have gotten the point across to at least one of them, and I have enough experience with forums to know that even that's a huge achievement. I'm really, really going to drop it now, I promise, and I really am sorry that I screwed up like this. :For the Digimon species - I'm trying to go through "Group" Digimon bios first, but if you have any requests, just ping me and I'll do the channel or v-pet bio. If wikimon has a bio for it, we can use that as a placeholder until we get a crack at it ourselves, too. :For the attacks - if it doesn't say "In such and such game" and it's not on wikimon or digipedia, I say just remove it, and if it turns out to be in a game or something, we can re-add it properly ourselves. But yeah, I'm definitely willing to help with that. 05:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Next time someone leaves nonsense about Pokemon vs. Digimon, let's leave this on the article: :Ha. To be fair, what a Pokemon lacks in raw power it makes up with versatility, as AnT has lovingly shown. Of course, Tamers with Card Slashes make that point moot. Lanate (talk) 06:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::AnT? 06:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Fanfic author. Wrote a Digimon Adventure/02 and Pokemon crossover that managed to balance the two worlds; a Digimon's strength was sheer power, so in response, a Pokemon Trainer had to rely on their Pokemon's various attacks and strategies in order to win. 'Cause of the sheer amount of moves an anime Pokemon can learn, as opposed to an anime Digimon's 2~4 technique Digimon. Balance. Lanate (talk) 10:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) This is why they invented the word "Obsessed" Cookies if you can identify any of these. http://img198.imageshack.us/gal.php?g=animatedautobots.jpg http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/474/movieautobots.jpg/ This is a toaster. His bravery stat is at maximum, and he's small. http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/9311/toasterd.jpg And now you have enough clues to find exactly where I live. 20:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Channel It's updated with another Demon Lord, and Terriermon, but even with the proxy I can't access the actual bios. Can you get in there, copy the text (including romanized name) to my talk page, and upload the images as normal? 23:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :the Lucemon one will actually replace the really nice one Digi9436 found, so we might want to save that to our harddrives before replacing. 23:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll try to get them finished tonight. 00:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My User Page How do I publish it so every one can see it. Fanfiction Headline text I was wondering how can I create/post fanfiction digimon and humans on the post. Thank you. Perfect13 23:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) fan digimon hey im new and i really dont know mush about this wikia so um how do u make a fan digimon page Digimon World Dawn Quests Can you list all the Farm island quests in the game, besides the normal species quests you have posted? :If we knew them, we would. Unfortunately, most of our Dawn/Dusk data collection has been put on hold as most editors don't have the time or level of devotion to do it at the moment. If you do know them, then it'd be nice if you could post it; if you don't, there might be something on GameFAQs. Either way, I'm sorry we can't help more. Lanate (talk) 03:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Super Ultimate Hi,i'm omegamon..i like omegamon because for me he is one of strongest digimon..i just want to say that there is no other Super Ultimate digimon except arkadimon, daemon, and zeromaru..and also,in the game choromon is mega. :Functionally, Chronomon is a Mega, yes, but storyline-wise he's a Super Ultimate. It's like in the cards; Daemon Super Ultimate's functionally a Mega there too. Lanate (talk) 07:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for the welcomeing. Hello. Thanks for the welcomeing. How do you add a digimon to the fan digimon!??!?!?! Help me! Would like to contribute I am looking at the Revenge of Diaboromon article and would like to expand it, but what information is actually missing? The page seems complete as any extra information is covered in the Our War Game and Digimon Adventure 02 articles. question Do you know anyone that gos by these names: 1. SniperZERO 2. GunFreak 3. Satkir --Crusadesofglory 00:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Do you think Wizardmon should digivolve to Mistymon because I think he should? Trolling Curiosity As it seems that you are currently the most active Admin for this site, I was wondering if I could impose a question on you. I am an admin over at the Resident Evil wiki. Now, as I'm sure you've no doubt experienced, trolls are usually random, spiteful creatures that craw out of the series of tubes that is the internets, bite down on someone's dignity for their own amusement, and then depart. However, we have been experiencing a most unusual (and amusing) troll. It seems that approximately once every two to three weeks we have a troll who will pop in using a random IP, insert links to wikipedia articles about Digimon characters, and then disappear again. We have taken to calling this curious individual "the Digitroll". I had another user who was inquiring to me about the nature of the Digitroll, and it made me wonder if there was any chance that the inverse of this peculiar pattern had been occurring here as well. This isn't a terribly important inquiry, just an itch in my mind that needed to be scratched. And if he/she comes here as well, it will also be a source of great amusement for me. Best Regards, --User:GunFreak 02:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Looking up Wait... what the hell? Those are all guys from the RE Wiki.--User:GunFreak 02:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, we haven't... And I was actually just about to ask you about the above post on my page. Lanate (talk) 02:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ...If that is who I think it is, you are in for an interesting (read:frustrating) troll. Thier only contribution was to add an unnecessary image to an article, right? We've got a guy who's been doing that for a week now. We ban him, and he turns around and makes a (painfully obvious) sockpuppet account. All of this coupled with poor grammar and a "I don't know what you're talking about" rhetoric. The two guys he asked about are two other users who's pages he likes to comment on with each new account. If you're lucky, it's not him. If you're not lucky, you'll be playing Whac-A-Mole all week. --User:GunFreak 02:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Question, do you think it might be Mr. KingEtemon from before? The guy who was seriously irritating the hell out of us? 09:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::There is a recurring IP troll who replaces, for example, information about Cherubimon with fanon about Ada Wong. That's probably your guy. It's like 186 or something. 12:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds like the IP troll on RE wiki. His range is ANYWHERE starting with 118. (making range-blocks unusable due to the large range). Here is an example of his edits: 1.-- Forerun ' 18:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update: User:Crusadesofglory is a sockpuppet user. Currently he's gone through five other accounts on our site. He's also to sloppy to even bother changing his posting style, so he's rather easy to catch. His current list of sockpuppet accounts includes: *User:Deadspace123456 *User:Deadalien123456789 *User:Deadalien12345678910 *User:JosephRULEZ *User:Dragonking12345 --User:GunFreak 21:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Digimon Analyser This is probably a stupid question, but do you mean a screenshot of the whole analyser, or the screenshot within the analyser? THB 17:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry! I completely misunderstood. I'm okay for analyser screenshots, thanks. I thought you meant replacing Toei images in the articles with screenshots from the analysers. Though, now that I think about it, it might not be such a bad idea. I've made a few examples here to show you what I mean. What do you think? THB 20:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Lanate, I need to know how to upload a picture from "Paint" so I can put it on my home page. Please E-mail me as soon as possible. Sincerely, Guilmongeek. adding pages i dont know if you saw my post in the forum, but i wanna know how to add pages. i have an ongoing fan fic i wanna post. including new characters and digimon Could you ask your friend to make a chart with all the baby Digimon on it so I can always look at them and mybe a infobox so my character would be know somehow if you don"t mind?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 01:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Character song video links Hi, this is "Hikaarii" (sorry, not logged in at the moment) who previously removed the video links to the character songs. I thought they make the profile pages look very cluttered and informal to have them displayed there. Also I thought Wikipedia / Wikia (?) is normally against posting video links since I almost never see them on there? Anyway, if they HAVE to be included maybe a SEPERATE discography page can be made to list songs with links to them? :) Just an idea. Some characters (such as the goggle boys and 01 characters) have many songs and it may make the pages look even more cluttered to have them ALL on there. Also, most pages didn't even have all the character songs up yet so they did not have the same "format" due to them all not having links to songs yet. Also, most places technically consider it copyright infringement to link to songs especially on something like Wiki which is generally meant to be an "encyclopedia" and not a media resource, right...? The CDs can still be bought/imported on CDJapan to my knowledge? Also if fans wanted to hear the songs they could technically look them up on Youtube themselves as long as they had the song name. I just thought the video links were unnecessary, that's all. Sorry if you thought it was vandalism! Can you Help me? I have just made a new page discussing the new digimon game being made in korea and need a picture to go with it. Are you able to upload this image so that I can put it in the article?: http://i383.photobucket.com/albums/oo276/Relvamon/090718_201701.jpg Trying to make Cell Tables Hello Lanate thanks for the warm welcome I liked what you did with the cell table on your profile, i was meaning to do the same for the Fan game Digimon version PC. What i want to add is the Digimon evolution tree for each Digimon family. Happy Thanksgiving!--Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Species page layout I'd like to suggest that the species pages on digimon be formatted more like this: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mareep Having the sprites like this would be a big boost to individuality!-Kazu 16:00,27/11/09 :Where would we get the sprites for most Digimon, though? Digimon has a quite diverse sprite-base, unlike Pokemon. 06:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP POSTING!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP POSTING!!!!! Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link '*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. A lot of admins here so I picked the ones with the most recent activity, you and KrytenKoro to talk to. :--Sxerks 01:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for greeting me Kentuckyfriedtorchic 14:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) thanks, need a trade. i hope you have digimon world dawn, because i will trade a monochromon or a garurumon, for a coronamon or a renamon, or a salmon, or a goamon. ireally want a gaomon or a coronamon thouhg i have a lekismon who is at level 18. but i need her. oh, yes thank you for greeting me i hope i can be of some help to you with digimon world dusk because i have that game. i really hope we can be friends. sincerly: DeShay Lynn Smith. [ that's my full name] -deshay- have a angel digimon. i have a patamon who can soon digivovle into an angemon his friendship is at 63% his holy is at 208, his level is 10. he is so close to digivolving into an angemon, his nickname is prince, he is a very nice digimon, if you have digimon world dusk or digimon world dawn i can trade him top you for any rookie or in-training digimon, as long as it is a low level. he will be very perfect for you , i know that because he is for me, and by the way i am a girl. i hope you can trade with me. For the "Welcome" message I was thinking, for the auto "Welcome" message for new user accounts, maybe a link to a "How to edit" article or notes about common courtesy/questions (like fan stuff goes in the "Fan:" space). I could write up more of a rough idea later if you're interested.---- Rad140 Message 21:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Spoofs Where did we put the info on Porkymon and Hogmon originally? Those and ReggaePalmon, PunkAgumon should probably have their own pages. Their not "real" Digimon, but we still have data on them. 06:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Renamon Please leave the yiff comment intact. I don't see why you think it's unnecessary but the detail I added is one of the most distinguishing features of that mon. 14:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Spoofs Huh, I thought we used to have them on Unknown level or something. Yeah, they should probably have their own pages. 01:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Canon Fanmade Digimon *Yo!Yo!mon *Atamadekachimon *Minidekachimon Do we have any info on these? 07:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I... don't know actually. I've heard those names floating around, but I don't remember where they came from. There's certainly little to no information on this wiki though. Lanate (talk) 09:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey :D Thanks for the greeting :D Im an editor at memory alpha/beta/gamma and at wookiepedia so I know you guys get backed up. Anyways, can I use this site to write down, store, and develop a new digimon or do you only allow ones seen in the games/movies/show etc? Pictures Oh, those three images? According to standing policy (plus it was stated on the pictures) they can be shown by other users under that agreement/license thing. I should be able to legally use them here. As you saw, I deleted one of the pics myself, but the other one I will try to get the link for you Found it! http://purplekero.deviantart.com/art/Omega-not-finished-98224959 However I cannot seem to change the license template... it needs to be Fair Use (How )Can I change the category of my self-made digimons? Hi,Lanate,its Seraphimon222.I've got a question for you:You have moved my self-made digimons Fan:Villainmon and Fan:KingVillainmon into the category "fan digimon",now I want to ask you how to do that,because I don't know how to do it. Please give me an answer!!! Thanks Resitroll The Resident Evil Wiki has been attacked by the 188. IP nicknamed the "Dogitroll", whom I believe you know here as a troll whom adds Resident Evil fanon (the "Resitroll"). I stepped by to ask you if you have encountered him recently as User:202.70.54.79 or similar.-- Forerun ' 19:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome.-- 'Forerun ' 14:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Digivolutions Albowt the Digivolutions it in Digimon World Dawn/Dusk on this link http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/937344/49842 and Kapurimon thur Zanbamon + Tapirmon thur Gryphonmon go to this link http://dma.wtw-x.net/digidex.shtml Digivolutions Are you sher? becuse I Wiil Wiki sie forever. Digimon Web references So far, I had been using "''Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary" for when there was one profile on the page, and "Digimon Dictionary: dub name" for when there was more than one. However, it's not at all set in stone, and I've probably done it differently in a few places. What do we want to be the standard on this? I think it might be best to simply do "Digimon Dictionary: dictionary name" for everything, as that seems like what you've been doing. 06:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to go with "Digimon Dictionary: dictionary name", then, to make a decision. Sorry for reverting those, then. 06:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi this isn't very important but.... ....could you plz look at my page. I'm, well in a sense 'cause you know, new and I betcha no-one's heard of me. I need publicity. Plz check out ma page and, well, tell people. My talk page is empty apart from a welcome from you. Unless that's a setting you put that says go to your page on every new person's talk page. But still, plz. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT :Plz help me.Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 11:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New Category ell I thought that we should also classify digimon by Elements. Is there a problem. Please let me know. I a just trying to make this a better wiki that's all. zozo 01:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Elements Again Well I think there should be and it wont do anything worng will it. I am sorry if I'm pushing it I just think that an element category would be nice thats all. Besides I think it would be nice. zozo 01:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Also the categories don't always families don't always work. Renamon is Holy but not a Virus Buster/VB So elements make sense :Besides Elements and Famlies, you also have the alignment. Data > Vaccine > Virus > Data. Mattwo 04:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Digimon World Online: Confirmed Fake? I'd like to request permission to delete the page for the PS3 digimon MMO, it's an obvious fake and was most likely mistaken for the digital devil saga PS3 game... Mattwo 04:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Whats up hey make a new digimon page for Empire Fire Dna form Metel Greymon and Were Garumon :What do you mean, "Empire Fire"? also please use 4 tildes (shift and ` which is next to 1) to sign your posts like this: Mattwo 10:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Digimon I mean Empire Fire IS THE NAME of Metel Greymons And Were Garumon Dna Form :Please do not make new sections for replies.... also you didn't sign your post again... There is no such thing as empire fire. Unless you have solid proof of it's existence I'd advise against making a page for it unless you put Fan: in the name. 19:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Attack We had a small episode tonight on the wiki, and I would request a block on the account User:Brianmanreturns, due to it being a vandal only account. Apparently, this user has been stalking KrytenKoro, and only made an account to spam his vulgarities. I would appreciate it if this was considered. Mbjones90 02:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Just notified an admin in case you were on; it's better to have an admin deal with a vandal than to just play their game and cause an edit war. And although I was unaware that Kryten is an admin, I know now, and if I need help in the future I'll be sure to so if he's available as well, rather than only message you. Also, thanks for responding so promptly. Management works well on this side of Wikia too, I see. :) Have a good one. Mbjones90 06:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Olympic 12 It's mentioned that Vulcanmon is one of the potential 12. We already have a Vulcanmon (not to mention ancient volcanmon...) though. Would it not be possible that he is one of the 12? Mattwo 07:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, it is "Volcamon". While they have the same etymology, they have a slightly different pronunciation (like Mercuremon and Mercurymon). 07:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up on Digimon / Resitroll He's back, just edited Resident Evil Wiki as "202.70.54.100". -- 'Forerun'' ' 01:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks for welcomeing me!.. ^-^ im going to watch you for now so i hope i see good stuff like you have got so far!.. ^_- i know it might sound dum but it might also make you laugh so please go to: http://www.youtube.com/user/SigimonSeasonLove i hope you find it good (or at least funny) just a little note though, i didnt do the episodes you will find at that address, i just found them on youtube. ok!.. see ya around!.. bye!.. *waves and runs of back to my Digimon, as i run i fix my goggles* lol XP --Rebecca (Becky) Hewlett help please hi lanate, i want to upload an image of the digimon gaiamon, that fused with the planet Earth in digimon world 3 for ps 1, but i don't know if its for the article. Can you helpe me? Here is the image -Criswolf 09- Dead link but here's the page, try searching next time? Gaiamon Mattwo 08:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) "Heads up" 118.137.68.183 just vandalised RE wiki with Digmon-related stuff. Has he vandalised this wiki with Resident Evil stuff (If so, we have another IP for the Digi/Resitroll)?-- 'Forerun ' 05:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just got attacked again, " 118.137.20.140 " this time.-- 'Forerun ''' 15:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks You're welcome, Lanate!!! I'm really happy to help out this wiki whenever I can. I'm not sure the regularity of my visits or my edits, but I wanna do something for the site. Do you think it would be bad if I just continued work on '''The Man in the Moon is You or any other episode page lacking information? I would also like to ask you if there's any guideline for how summaries should be written, how long they are supposed to be, if they are supposed to include spoilers regarding important moments of a season, etc. Thank you so much for your kindness in welcoming me to the Digimon wiki. LudwigF (Talk) 00:58, January 29, 2010 Could you please answer a question of mine? Hi, I would you like you to take a look on the Fan: T.K. & Kari 's discussions page and answer a question I've left there, titled "Final Poster". Thank you. Impmon/Beelzemon *Demon doesn't equate evil* Ever heard of a good demon? I thought it was pretty clear. angel=good, demon=evil. And from what I've heard, the Lord Demon Digimon are the Royal knights' enemies and they threaten the balance and safety of the digital world. And there are seven Lord Demon Digimon, one for each of the seven sins. I heard that Beelzemon is the Lord Demon of envy. I know that he's changed. I've seen it all. When he nearly died trying to save Jeri, I really thought it was the end of him. I wailed and I cried and I thought my heart was going to break into thousands of pieces. But somehow, I just don't understand... I just don't get it... And the more I try, the more I fail to understand. It just doesn't make any sense. But then again, is there anything in life that DOES make sense? you gotta see this vid though. If that doesn't make you cry, nothing else will. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxhSqUqB594&NR=1 Michelle. Sorry I can't use the signature button, still waiting for a new password. Impmon/Beelzemon Those vids are great: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2YCHXQqTvk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgMVg_DFw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iRZYedNVck&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8vONGPNQdU&feature=relat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXXsRzpnAek&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PsMimEaSKE&NR=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyczJ0N0OE0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfHXdQg-jy4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3YmfSUwmw8 Michelle. Uh Thanks I Always help Digimon Wiki with Digimon World 3... Hey I asked question at this template talk. Can you answer? Final Cannon Talk 22:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Notification has vandalised the Digimon World Dawn and Dusk article multiple times and created a spam page titled Chuck Norris. Just thought I'd let ya know --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) PS- I posted the same message on KrytenKoro's page Advice/Input I'd like your advice on how to expand/improve the Humans article. I've alredy started making some changes and made it a bit more relavent to the Digimon Wiki, but I think it needs more. Your reply would be much appreciated :) --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Digi-Cores I don't know if it is a good idea but i would like someone to make an article (at least a short one) about what a Digi-Core is. Don't you think so? Re: Welcome Your welcome; I noticed the other day some grammar errors on it and it was bothering me. :) I'm pretty experienced with how the Wiki operates, so I'll have everything set up in a couple of days. I just needed a fresh start. Anyway, nice to meet you, please call me Storm. =3 Stormcall9912 23:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) DinoTigermon I was looking to see if I can find more information on DinoTigermon, and I've found in several places that he digivolves from SkullBaluchimon, who then digivolves from TobuCatmon. Is there way to verify or cite this, or know that's true? Stormcall9912 00:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that helps me understand better. Stormcall9912 01:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Royal Base Background I know people have said that there's a Royal Base background that backs it up, but do you know if there's a link to it? 14:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to Digimon Wiki, and i would like to post some fan-made digimon, but I don't know how to do it. Could you help me? Wiki Skin Hello I am User Noname and a wiki codesman, I see their is no custom skin for this wiki and im offering to help make this wiki better by making a custom skin for this wiki, all I need is your aproval and some of your color ideas. Im sorry if your not an admin (im guessing you are), if you are not please tell me where I can find one. 20:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for cleaning that stuff up. No one really takes the time to thank people like you and Kryten for that. You guys improve the quality of this wiki every day. Mbjones90 06:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hast du lust auf meiner seite mit zu arbeiten kannst du genau sagen ob digimon around im märz oder wann anders kommt kannst du meine seite unterstützen Another Question Sorry to bother you but I have a question here that I feel needs an answer from an admin Talk:Digimon RPG Thank you --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 13:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hello and thanks. Battle I'm not really an MMORPG person at all, but do you want to maybe play it together tomorrow (Thursday)? I've heard of some kind of guild thing that MMO's do, and maybe us, the other admins, and some of the frequent editors could start one. Man, I miss Digi9346, too. 08:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. I'm on Indiana ST, which I believe is now synced with EST. Is it okay if I put up a notice on the main talk page? 18:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What was the Pitchmon thing you were talking about? 02:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I got your message on Battle. I tried to respond, but I'm not sure if I actually did. How did you send it? Were you standing somewhere nearby? THB → Talk ← 21:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Fuujinmon bwahahaha! http://digimonrpg.info/DigiDex/Monodramon.html#evo01 Anubismon is still my favorite, though. 02:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I know this isn't Digimon but you have to read this. 03:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Mistymon Mkay, Im new to digimon.wikia so i still dont understand the proof thing for digivolution, i know it would invove the shows and other things but does it also include cards? Mkay thanks for the help -Brockoli Shingreymon how is ShineGreymon Ruin Mode a vaccine, hes a dark part of the burst mode therefore he should be a virus. hello this is new and confusing but i think i am getting the hang of it oh yeah on Tsumemon page someone edited that it ate dick but i cleared that up...or at least was i meant to...i am so confused Re: Images Sorry about that. I'll give you the file names in future. THB → Talk ← 03:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ^^ whats ur favourite digimon? and one more question which is stronger agumon (original) or agumon (2006 anime) Fan Coupling Articles Well, I guess you're an admin so I'll ask it to you: Why were the Fan Coupling Articles removed from digimon wiki? One of them has been a Featured Article (Fan: T.K. and Kari) and it's strange to click the link and be redirectioned for a relationship page... the relationships page (apart from matt and tai) r blank 2! Elecmon Dude I think someone erased the information I gave on Elecmon, do you have any of the information still, maybe who deleted it or the page how it was?--Bluebolt 12:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Murmuxmon's name In Digimon Frontier: Island of the Lost Digimon. Bokomon refers to him as Murmuxmon. This is the dub we're talking about. Jdogno7 Hello! Well, I'm new here in digimon.wikia, and I've got some fan-fiction ideas from friend. Oh! I almost forgot, I'm working on a fan-fiction here, and, maybe you could send me some ideas for it. You know, brainstorming. So, have a nice day! hi Link title thanks I hope I can keep contributing Help! Well, some time ago, I read there you was playing Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers and Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers and I don't know how digivolve to Champion and higher levels, so can you teach me how to do it? (Please, sorry if I'm disturbing). :I don't know; I haven't played either and I was integrating information from Ajora's guides. Lanate (talk) 19:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Island of Lost Digimon http://corp.toei-anim.co.jp/english/film/digimon_frontier_regeneration.php It confirms Murmukusmon, and uses Generamon, but I don't want to use it's title, "Hippogriffimon", "AncientGreimon", or "Onismon". 08:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Digimon Channel Names > Toei, claim extrapolation on Grey and Griffomon? I gotta go to class. Lanate (talk) 15:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Stuff How do you play Digimon Game on the DS, my little brother wants to know! I am really surprised to know that Digimon Data Squad still runs On Kix Channel on skydigibox. Me and my brother watch it and we like it. I hope you used to watch it. On Utube you have a selection of videos of Digimon, Digimon the Movie, Digimon series, Digimon Games on consoles ITS SO COOL! Do u have a DS cos u can play Digimon. How many games do you have anyway? HELPPPPPP!!!! my little brother dunno how to play the Digimon Game On DS. I know how to play the Digimon Game but I don't wanna tell him. See You anyway xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJasminexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :Be nicer to your little brother; why have me explain when you're right there. Don't delete the stuff from my talk page. Lanate (talk) 19:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply - User page edits Sorry about that, I kept forgetting to hit preview and minor edit *facepalm* Have a nice day --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 19:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Digivolution Hi, I'm kind of new and I don't understand something, Hagurumon has no digivolutions yet in several games he digivolves from Kapurimon and to Guardromon. Not only would that complete the Guardromon line, but it would also give Hagurumon a digivolution line, I'm not sure what would be grounds to change that though. Death_Devil324 :Because the only game that Hagurumon has citeable digivolutions for under our DW:EVOLVE policy is Digimon Battle, whose digivolutions we've not gotten around to adding just yet. Lanate (talk) 04:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) D-Project for Elecmon Are those wrong now? 06:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Can't upload images I got no idea why but instead of the normal uploading bar, on this wikia there is a message that says "You cannot upload images on this wiki" please explain this to be--Timemon 23:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :How long is the waiting period to upload images?--Timemon 23:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) it wasn't me Media:Example.ogg Digimon is really un entertaining it wasn't me, ill stick to the wrestling wiki with my account thank you very much. Story Hi, Im trying to make a fan fiction story on here called the Dark Destined and i have no idea how to create it, could you please help me? Romaji Don't we already do direct translations for katakana words like Ha-ken, though? So they wouldn't need katakana or romaji away, like with Dianamon's article. 03:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. 03:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Greymon None of the sources I've seen so far so that the Xros Greymon is viral, just that it's name is "Greymon". Ainz and me have been going with "Greymon (2010 anime)", if you like. 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hopmon How do you get it? 03:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Darkdramon It might also be on the Dawn/Dusk, but can you ref Tankdramon > Darkdramon with that format of yours, using the bio? If you use the quote, please use wikimon's version of it, since it's more literal to the bio. 11:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, man. 00:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Is it worth having ? I've deleted some of them, but they can be restored. If so, they need to have the "Redirects from Digimon" category removed. 01:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :What about Babumon? 01:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Gender of PawnChessmon PawnChessmon White's Mega form is KingChessmon who is male. PawnChessmon Black on the other hand has QueenChessmon for a Mega form so therefore is female. So therefore PawnChesmon White's forms are male while PawnChessmon Black's are female. Commment: Actually, Digimon don't have genders per sé. Some Digimon just have certain characteristics which make them appear to be a certain gender. DramonTamer 22:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Another scan http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/7904/94482093.jpg i want to change some pictures And http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/images/topics02a.jpg. Do you have any photoshop skills? 10:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures You replied to my question about changing the pictures of, Agumon, for example, to better quality ones. Since pictures edited by people are unwanted, would say, a cropped screenshot from the anime be acceptable? 5x5rogue 04:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC)5x5rogue http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_digimon_lost/digimon_3_3.html And From what I understand, it finishes up Chronomon's evolution sequence. Hyokomon's profile explicitly says it evolves from Chicchimon, so there's that, but I can't find an explicit mention that the others digivolve to Chronomon. I mean, obvious, but not explicit. 19:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :We can actually use the official bios, since they explicitly relate the evolution (like Puppetmon's Dictionary bio). 22:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) How to get airdramon? Do u know how to obtain the airdramon for the original Digimon virtual pet(bandai1997)?? hello? hello im the one who edit a few correction in the list of areas in digital world :0 ill be happy to help this wiki everytime ok bybye -_- Dawn/Dusk Hello. I'm new, and I'm just wondering if there was any particular reason my posts regarding Dorugoramon's attacks in Dawn/Dusk aren't OK. Thanks [[User:DramonTamer|DramonTamer] 22:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) DramonTamer Fixed an error with Japanese pronunciation and name I didn't know a digimon dictionary existed.. There's no kana for "Scu" in Japanese, so I thought someone merely misheard it from a Japanese episode of one of the series. Apollomon Isn't it okay to just mention Koh as a partner? For example, Davis is only V-mon's partner in one continuity. 05:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mode (:) You removed the japname "ShineGreymon: Burst Mode" from the infobox. Was this intentional, and if so, should we remove ti from the other Burst Modes, as well as Lucemon? 21:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm kinda' new to this, but everywhere I look, I can never find a page with all of the Greymons on it, so I made one. Would you check it out for me to see if I did it right? Thx! Greymon Family Maru I've heard that it is a common suffix to swords, but I can't find a source. I think it might be from the possible translation, "perfection", but I'd like to find a source possibly. 06:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Equipment List thanks for translating some of the weapon names. I can search the web for unlisted equipment, but I can't speak Japanese. Quick 3 You removed this from Rapidmon's trait list. How come? 05:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hi if there is anything you need me to do just ask ok Dynasmon Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ancient Warriors. In Digimon Frontier, it can also charge energy in its palms and then strike a foe repeatedly. I'm not quite sure what you mean by this. Isn't that what the Dictionary profile was describing? 02:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) question You're the creator of Digimon Wiki, aren't you? By Digimodify23 Hi ---- Thanks for the warm welcome. If there's anything I can do for you, I'll be happy to help. Could you tell me how to create an infobox for a new article? I was trying to update the Shadowbeetlemon page, but I couldn't figure out how to make one.Deucalion13 00:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Deucalion13 ShadowBeetlemon I'm not sure if this is an official name, but "shadowbeetlemon" is J.P.'s shadow in Digimon Frontier episode 24, Alone but Never Alone, appearing as both a dark form of Beetlemon and Metalkabuterimon. I don't know if he can be called an official digimon, but I didn't make the article, I just came upon it as a stub. Deucalion13 19:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Deucalion13 Upload error Hi. Do you have problem with uploading images too? If I tried to do that on my Wiki, I get error message. Also, gallery displaying is glitchy. Final Cannon Talk 22:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for your kind message. I have so little knowledge of Digimon, but I will try my best to gain the access to help improve this site as much as I can. --FredCat100 15:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Do not editing again my work or the oders work, they find the source so hardly and you're only erase it, do you think you can find the source, i hope you will understand My vote is missing! Excuse me, I always vote for the featured articles and I did it this week but when I went the talk page to know if there were other votes, I discovered someone edited it and deleted my vote! Well I'm gonna undo this if I have permission. AnDrEy 19:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Arg. Would you rather I start on the Megas, or just stay out of your way? 02:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My new page sry to bug you with this, but i just made my own page and wanted an oppinion and i thought, who better to ask? So could you check it out and give me your ideas? Fan:Tempestmon Timiskewl 07:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi,sorry for bugging you,but do you know who change the name of my Knightdramon to Knightdramon(Violet)?Vandalgion 08:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, this may or may not hav sumthing to do with my knightdramon page, if not then nvm, if so, sry bout that. User:Timiskewl :It's somebody else's article. The only reason I renamed theirs instead or yours is because there were links to yours, and not to theirs, but in the future, you need to check if someone else has already done that fan fiction. 15:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE Haha...really...Omegamon 23:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Zenjirou Tsurugi Taiki's classmate and constant rival. He is a practitioner of kendo and hates complicating matters. His Digimon partner Ballistamon can form the upper body, left shoulder and arms of Shoutmonx4 or into the body of Shoutmonx2.--AceFinalFantasyGamer 01:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got an Image of the Card Sx-78: 80% Win Ratio! do you think if it would be a good Idea put that image with the infobox in the recent created page? And I don't know how to put the image of the card there. Can you help me please? Boltmon When we backed up the v-pet pages, you got Burst, right? Would you be able to upload the Boltmon image? 03:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Could you do Orochimon as well? 15:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Here's an image that needs renaming: *File:Jagamon.gif → File:Jagamon t.gif THB → Talk ← 15:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know if it's possible to rename an image to a different file type, e.g. "File:Agumon.gif" to "File:Agumon.jpg", as long as a new image was uploaded straight afterwards, using the new file type? THB → Talk ← 13:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So you're saying it is possible, but you would have to upload a new image to fit the new file extension? The reason I'm asking is that sometimes, for example, I find a Toei Digimon image, under the name "(Digimon) t.jpg", and I want to upload a gif version of the same image (entitled "(Digimon) t.gif"), though I wonder if I could just replace the jpg image by renaming it, and then uploading the new gif version of the image in the broken image's place. I hope that all made sense. THB → Talk ← 20:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. I was speaking hypothetically. No, I can't move images. I'd have to ask an admin to do all the stuff I just mentioned. The reason I thought it might be necessary was to keep the image history, since having two of the same image would mean the old one has to get deleted eventually. Hmm, I guess it's not really worth the trouble. THB → Talk ← 21:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Liollmon/Liamon This is what you were looking for: "It is said to be a Digimon that evolved from Liollmon, but there are even fewer surviving individuals than those of Liollmon, so its existence is becoming an "illusion"." Also, do you have any idea what the origin for "Liollmon" is? The rest of them are fairly easy to figure out, but that one is just crazy. 08:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Blog? Where? 19:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Gah...I really want them to finish the Ancient Warriors, SGDL, Deva, and Olympus Twelve. 20:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Please Lanate, can you please tell Aster Selene to not delete my pages? FFFFFF**K So...none of the old links work. We have to change every "digimon.net" to "digimon.net/digimon_archive2010" I think at this point we should just template it like wikimon does. 05:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) MarineDevimon Could you ref the evil wind/evil wing thing for MarineDevimon? 06:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) More images Some more files that need moving: *File:Octomon.gif → File:Octomon t.gif *File:Syakomon.gif → File:Syakomon t.gif About Murmukusmon Hi, Lanate about murmukusmon, can this be used as a source http://cards.wtw-x.net/alpha_carddass/Da-350/ , since the name is from Japanese. Video Links Here are the video links. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUCwN3VBX6A&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zbkpj-5jqw Jdogno7 Regarding the edit on the Digimon page Hi Lanate, It appears that there is a mistake. I never contributed anything to the wiki. Thanks for your attention. :)